


Ma Vhenan

by wraisedbywolves



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Rated teen for the suggestion that sex has happened at some point, Slice of Life, better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraisedbywolves/pseuds/wraisedbywolves
Summary: Eirian and Cassandra enjoy a peaceful moment before the rest of the world has time to come crashing down around them





	

“Hold still, I’m almost done.”

Cassandra snorted, glancing impatiently around. Eirian stood behind her, his fingers running through her hair as he gathered it into the tight braid she favored. 

He understood that she wasn’t comfortable being seen leaving his private chambers, but while the open-sided loft she kept as her own room was fine for a brief moment of privacy or a stolen kiss, there was no question of spending the night there together. It was a potential embarrassment they would have to risk if they wanted more than a glimpse at intimacy. Eirian smiled as he tied the end of Cassandra’s braid with a scrap of leather lacing, then leaned forward and kissed the crown of her head. 

“Done. You’re free to go, _ma vhenan_.”

“The first time you said that I asked Solas what it meant, you know.”

“I remember–he came to me later that day and advised me to make myself scarce,” Eirian laughed. “He also advised me that I was an idiot.”

“I wasn’t angry, you know. Just… I was embarrassed. I thought you were teasing me.”

Eirian leaned down to press his lips to the curve of Cassandra’s shoulder. “I like to joke a bit, but I would never do it to hurt you.”

“I suppose I know that NOW,” she huffed. She stood up and picked her arming doublet up off the floor, dusting it off with her hands. 

“I’m being serious,” said Eirian as he watched her gather her armor up to get dressed. “If I say or do anything that makes you uncomfortable, I want to know so I can stop.”

She turned around to look at him, the doublet still unlaced over her smallclothes. Eirian could see the dark mark of a love-bite against the swept line of her collarbone, near a scar that crossed the same smooth edge. He marveled at how strong she was, and how the hard lines of her body could be so sweet without losing any of the power behind them. 

“This is… Unfamiliar, not uncomfortable,” she replied after a moment. When she looked up a faint flush stood out on her cheeks, but she was smiling.

“Take all the time you need to adjust, _ma'lath_ ,” Eirian said, watching the sun catch in the coronet of her braid. “I’ll be right beside you as long as you want me here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Curious about Eirian? Here's a quick summary image of what he's all about:   
> http://wraisedbywolves.tumblr.com/image/129713471612


End file.
